


Soul meets soul on lovers' lips

by wingardium_letmefuckyou



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: 50 kisses challenge, Character Death, Gender Neutral Apprentice, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingardium_letmefuckyou/pseuds/wingardium_letmefuckyou
Summary: Collection of the kisses I got requested on tumblr.Based upon the 50 kisses challenge.





	1. In a rush of adrenaline (Valerius x MC)

Pounding footsteps, panting breaths and the constant fear of getting caught and mauled to pieces by the giant wyrm currently chasing you is most certainly not how you imagined your forest picnic date with the Consul to end.  
Valerius is trying his best to keep up with you, neither of you quite accustomed to running. The prospect of being eaten is a rather efficient motivator though and you both ignore the stinging pain in your side.

The wyrm isn’t particularly fast but it appears to be rather persistent in pursuing its prey, giving no time for a moment to catch your breath. The tree roots seem to have traitorously chosen the wyrm’s side, letting Valerius and you trip and stumble regularly.

A loud groan of frustration escapes you and you begin to realize that running is useless. The wyrm doesn’t seem to tire but you do and the Consul won’t be able to keep moving for long either. He already looks like an exhausted and sweaty mess.  
In a split second you decide to stop fleeing and to fight back. That hideous beast is going down.

“Stand back,” you stay to the Consul who is too worn out to even protest when you step in front of him. You command sparks to your fingers, magic courses through your veins. A powerful aura surrounds you, glowing bright and then you let it all go with a deafening blast.  
The wyrm screeches and crumples until it’s lying lifeless on the forest floor. 

You turn away, facing Valerius who is showing an interesting mix of emotions. Disgust, confusion, awe and also… lust?  
His normally pale complexion is flushed red from the physical effort, loose strands of hair have escaped from his braid. He looks divine. 

With an unexpected boldness you reach forward to grab the Consul’s robe, pulling him against you and crashing your lips together forcefully. You’re blazing with magical power and Valerius swears he could see sparks flying between the two of you. 

His mouth is soft, warm and eager to open for you after you nip at his bottom lip, catching it between your teeth. He groans when you push him against the nearest tree, your kisses rough and passionate while you’re grinding your hips against him. 

Nothing gets the blood flowing like a good run for your life.


	2. In public (Valerius x MC)

“I dare you…” he taunts, “to kiss the Consul in front of this whole party.”

You raise an eyebrow at Lucio who’s grinning wickedly at you over his glass of champagne. You bite your lip, unsure, looking at the oblivious Consul from the corner of your eye. Valerius looks bored, sipping from his glass of wine and watching the other party goers.   
It's no secret that you find Valerius very attractive, something you are sure Lucio knows very well. But kissing him, in front of all these people?   
The Consul would probably be appalled and turn you down, which would be embarrassing enough if it were just the two of you but would leave you mortified with everyone watching.

“C’mon Magician, it’s just a little fun. One small smooch.”

Lucio is wiggling his eyebrows at you, riling you up for his own amusement. He knows that the Consul has shown quite some interest in you but he’s not gonna tell you that right away. Watching you squirm is way more fun. 

“Magiciaaaan, just do it!”

Lucio sounds downright whiny now and you know there’s only one way to make him shut up. The pleasant buzz of the alcohol in your body isn’t particularly helping you to think sensible and just ignore the Count.   
With a resigned sigh you hand your glass of booze to Lucio who’s looking way too pleased. You square your shoulders, ignoring your nerves and you start to make your way towards the Consul, trying to radiate an air of confidence. 

Valerius greets you with a slight nod of his head. He doesn’t look too annoyed with your presence, which gives you the little bit of courage needed to blurt out your purpose of seeking him out. 

“Lucio is being a pain in the ass and he’s not going to stop until I kiss you. So here I am…” 

You feel stupid the moment you say it, bracing yourself for the certain rejection that will follow. To your pleasant surprise, Valerius only arches his eyebrow, looking over at where Lucio is lounging. The Count grins devilishly, openly challenging Valerius to follow through with your request. 

“Well, I suppose I shall kiss you then,” Valerius says, trying his hardest to sound uninterested. 

You gape at him in total shock, unable to bring out a single word. That was definitely not the response you expected from the Consul. Your mind frantically looks for something to say or do but you come up blank. The logical next step would be to actually kiss him but you’re frozen to the ground.   
Valerius rolls his eyes at your reaction and takes the initiative by holding your chin lightly and tilting your face towards his. He closes the distance between you, lips that taste like wine meeting yours. Your eyes flutter shut and you sigh into the kiss. The Consul is firm but gentle, leaving no doubt as to who’s in charge. 

He pulls away much sooner than you want him to and he smirks at the small whimper that escapes you. 

“Now my dear, I suggest we take this somewhere more private.”


	3. Because the world is ending (Lucio x MC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking, why not let the two characters that died in a fire and came back die again in a fire but this time together?   
Warning: death!

The ground shakes, a deep rumble from far beneath the earth. Cracks and fissures appear, hissing fiery hot steam. The realm is falling apart, collapsing upon itself.   
The Devil gazes over it all, unmoving, a statue made of stone. 

You've won, you've defeated him. The victory comes at a cost, every realm saved but this one. It’s all worth it in the end. 

You’re on your knees, trembling, weak from the effort of using every spark of magic you had in you. Lucio’s arms keep you upright, pressed firmly to his side.   
He’s watching the crumbling walls and pillars, the flames erupting from the holes in the ground. His eyes are wide with fear and terror but there’s also acceptance. There is no way the two of you will make it out of here in time and you both know it. 

You reach up to cup his jaw, diverting his attention to you. Maybe it’s selfish but you wish to look at him in your last moments, to see beauty in the end of it all. Lucio leans into your touch, seeking comfort in your warmth. 

“It’s okay,” he says softly, “I’m not alone this time.”

Despite everything, you smile. He has come so far, grown so much. The man before you is different than the ghost you first met. Your Count is a free man now, no longer bound by chains, a tremendous weight lifted from his shoulders.  
Maybe not entirely a good man but definitely a brave man. A man dearly loved by you. 

Lucio leans over you, trying to shield you from the falling debris but he never takes his eyes from you. The message is silent but entirely clear, there is only love and affection for you in those silver orbs. 

There are only seconds left now, seconds before the realm will burn up completely.

“We will see each other again, my love, my dear Lucio. Look for me between the stars, I’ll find you there.”

You kiss him, desperate and hard. Neither of you letting go, holding each other impossibly tight, finding solace in the meeting of lips and the touching of souls. 

It’s okay, you think. You’re not afraid. Because this time you’re not alone.


	4. As a promise (Valerius x MC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the scene in Nadia's route where the apprentice frees Valerius. Of course, the apprentice has no previous LI in this case.

_A simple touch of magic. Your magic._

_That’s all it took to break his chains, to make him a free man again._  
_Fur, horns and claws vanished in favour of delicate features and elegant hands._  
_The Consul stumbled and you reached out to hold him upright, to prevent him from falling over. He had been in chains for so long that he had forgotten what it felt like to breathe freely, no weight pressing down on his chest and shoulders. _  
_He felt wonderfully light with renewed clarity to his mind, his eyes seeing the world for what it is again. _

_Had you always been this beautiful?_

The moment of peace and quiet the Hierophant has offered you in their realm is only a brief pause. Only a way to postpone the inevitable.  
You must go on and defeat the Devil, or at least try. 

You are not alone, surrounded by your dear friends, both old and new ones, who will stick with you to the very end. Their bravery and support gives you strength and you must believe that you will succeed.  
And then there’s a surprising new ally, Consul Valerius. The man is still thoroughly shaken by what happened to him but he seems determined to be of aid and assisting in whatever plan the Hierophant has. 

You catch him looking at you a few times, quick to avert his eyes but betrayed by the soft pink spreading over his cheeks and nose. Even so, when the time to leave has finally arrived, it surprises you when you feel a hand around your wrist, holding you back.  
You turn around to face the Consul who seems rather puzzled by his own action, staring at where his fingers touch your skin. Valerius quickly recollects himself, his signature sneer clashing beautifully with the soft blush on his face.

“Magician, I…”

Something new then, the Consul being at loss for words. You curiously wait for him to finish his sentence. 

“Try not to be stupid and die.”

These are the words he settles for and despite his attempt at a dismissive tone, you smile. There’s something warm and soft blooming inside you and it’s not entirely unwelcome. 

Valerius doesn’t protest when you tuck a stray piece of hair behind his ear, blushing possibly even redder.  
Neither does he protest when you kiss him, gentle and fleeting, only the slightest connections of lips. The message is clearer than any words could ever be. It’s a promise, a promise that you will do everything in your power to get back to him. A promise for more, so much more. 

Oh, the Devil doesn’t know what’s coming for him.


End file.
